


Call It True

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Rin, embrace the jealous rin y'all, fem!Nitori, fem!nitori x rin matsuoka, lol seijuro what are you even, look at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!Nitori x Rin prompt. </p>
<p>There’s no fooling Rin Matsuoka — when you flirt with the only female at Samezuka Academy, Aiichiro Nitori, he’s going to know about it. When the “sexy” swim captain Seijuro Mikoshiba admits his “love” for the innocent little Ai, Rin confronts the first-year to get to the bottom of it all.</p>
<p>A prompt request from my fem!Nitori x Rin requests on tumblr. (actuallycnn.tumblr.com)<br/>I'm always accepting new prompts, so always feel free to drop me an idea! <3</p>
<p>Rated M for Rin's paranoid imagination concerning Seijuro and Ai's...festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It True

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's another prompt filled from my fem!Nitori x Rin requests on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> An anon asked for a jealous!Rin from Seijuro hitting on Ai, or getting a crush on her. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> <3, 
> 
> Kayla

            There was no fooling Matsuoka Rin when it came to Nitori Aiichiro, the only female at Samezuka who just happened to be his roommate. Though Rin would definitely admit that the girl drives him up the wall, he could never get over the fact that she made him feel like nothing ever before. Rin would get several sensations when swimming — the adrenaline, the burning smell of chlorine, the cold water creating goosebumps on his flawless skin — but with _Ai_ , it was all those sensations and _more_. The adrenaline was higher, the burning smell of chlorine was replaced with her girly flower-smelling shampoo, her warmth radiating to him whenever they stood shoulder to shoulder in the hallway, walking next to each other. Even her warmth caused goosebumps. Ai was Rin's personal mystery, and _hell_ if he wasn't going to crack the case.

            Rin was always hyper-aware of Ai's surroundings, always being at her side. Ai just grew on the teen — she was with him almost all of the time, following him around...Rin could not imagine _not_ having Ai next to him. Rin already found himself magnetized to the slim and tall first year, her cornflower blue eyes holding a multitude of several emotions, never showing hate or contempt...except when it came to Chemistry class. Rin had to really help Ai on memorizing that damn periodic table...but seeing her face when she got an 89% on the chemistry final was worth all the sleepless nights and moments that he wanted to _rip out his hair_ when Ai thought the chemical symbol for Mercury was Mc, not Ag. Rin enjoyed Ai's peaceful breathing above him in her bunk at night, and smirking when it was one of the rare times Ai woke up later than him. Rin loved those mornings...it made them seem like a _real_ couple.

            Rin would be the first to admit it — he had grown soft around Ai. He wouldn't explode at the same stuff that he would around anyone else. He started to _somewhat_ put up with Ai's desk that looked like it was atomically bombed no less than 5 times. Although Rin had that...holier-than-thou attitude, there was one insecurity that blocked his way to confidence each time. The block that was tall, muscular, intelligent, strong, orange-haired and one of the most influential swim captains in the history of Samezuka Academy — Mikoshiba Seijuro. Seijuro was a third year, approximately a year older than Rin, and a full inch taller. Rin detested the immature coach, who would rather work on team bonding exercises at times instead of drilling his team into straight 5-hour practices with no breaks. Rin was overworked when he went to the private swimming school in Australia, so the atmosphere of Samezuka seemed like he was moving in slow motion. However, he knew Seijuro's regimens were intense — Ai would barely be able to crawl into her bunk before she fell flat, her steady raspy breathing filling up the dorm room.

            Rin was currently drying his hair with his towel when Seijuro walked into the locker room, pulling on a shirt, his sweats on around his hips. He looked up and greeted Rin.

            "Hey, Matsuoka."

            "Captain." Rin grumbled, praying to god that Seijuro wouldn't want to have another "bro" talk. Rin swore that Seijuro could just not get a hint.

            "I have a question," Seijuro started out thoughtfully, looking to see that the locker room was basically cleared out. "wait, did Ai already go back to you guys' dorm?" Seijuro asked, a bit paranoid.

            Rin raised a burgundy eyebrow. What did _that_ have to do with anything? Rin crossed his arms across his bare chest, his jammers drying on his legs. He sent a cold glare to Seijuro.

            "She left about 15 minutes ago to take a shower in our bathroom. What do you want?" Rin snapped, putting his towel in his swim bag, about to leave and just take a shower when Ai was finished.

            "Um, I was just wondering...uh, how Ai was." Seijuro coughed, running a hand through  his bright orange hair.

            Rin swore that Seijuro's hair looked like it was on fire 24/7, 365.

            "...why don't you ask her? _I'm not a mind reader_." Rin hissed, slinging his swim jacket on, putting his bag on his shoulder.

            "N-no, uh...hum." Seijuro panicked, wanting to spit out what he was originally going to say. Rin got extremely impatient.  

            "What the  _hell_ do you want to ask me? I don't have all day." Rin glared icily, staring towards the door.

            "Hey, watch it." Seijuro raised his voice, crossing his arms almost as tight as Rin was crossing his.

            "Well what is it?!" Rin nearly yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

            "Fine. It's...do... _do you know if Ai is dating anyone_?" Seijuro whispered the last bit, still paranoid, even though it was just him and Rin in the locker room.

            Rin felt the color from his face drain. Wait. What did Seijuro just say? Did he just ask if Ai was... _single_? Rin swallowed dryly, pausing from grabbing the door, slowly turning around. Seijuro stared Rin right in the eye, bright amber and dark red meeting the other. Rin cleared his throat once the initial shock fell through.

            "Why do you want to know?" Rin managed to choke out, blinking rapidly.

            _This had to be some sick nightmare_.

            "Well...we've been close since the beginning of this year. Even on optional practice days, she's always there, and she always jumps at the chance to hang out with me, and she helped so much during that joint practice with the Iwatobi team. She'd be such an amazing captain. She's beautiful and caring...and I...I think I _love_ her." Seijuro rambled aimlessly, staring at the ground, Rin nearly vomiting into the nearest wastebasket.

            _You have to be fuckin' kidding_.

            "Why don't you find out yourself?" Rin whispered, queasy.

            "It's not that easy, Matsuoka. I figure you would know, since you're good friends and all."

            Rin took in a sharp inhale. Oh hell no. _"Good friends?"_ Rin didn't see him and Ai as "good friends" — he saw them as lovers. Of course, Ai was quite slow on the uptake...and didn't know Rin liked her...and was kind of used to being ignored and treated badly by her senpai. Rin grimaced. Seijuro had a definite jump on him.

            "She's not single." Rin coughed, glaring harshly.

            "W-what... _really?"_ Seijuro questioned, backing up. "When I asked her out last week, she said yes...but thought it was only a friend date." Seijuro pondered, putting a hand in his hair. "But she did tell me that she had a crush on someone. I thought it would be a boyfriend...who is it?" Seijuro questioned, sadness coating his voice.

            "U-uh, I mean she has a crush." Rin stammered, trying to find ground. If Seijuro caught him lying about Ai's relationship status, Seijuro would immediately know that Rin had that crush on Ai...and that could not get out. Not at a time like this.

            "Oh. Yeah, she told me that too. So that's what you meant by not being single?" Seijuro smiled, hope fusing back into his deep voice.

            "Y-yup." Rin grumbled shakily, zipping his jacket up more before stopping. "Wait, you said you took Ai out last week?"

            "Yeah, I took her out one night and we just walked around town." Seijuro offered, acting as if the fact was plain as day.

            Rin had to hold back the urge to tackle Seijuro to the ground and fuck his face up so bad that nobody would even recognize the captain, but Rin refrained. He could do that later, of course. Rin remembered how Ai was nicely dressed one night last week. She had on black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with her swim jacket over the top of it. She even wore a little bit of red lipstick. Rin remembered having to intensely focus on his fingernails instead of on the rising stiffness that was developing in his sweats at the time. When Rin asked Ai where she was going, she merely offered, "Oh, Gou's taking me out shopping."

            Rin was pissed that he actually believed that...and pissed that Ai would dare drag his baby sister into a lie...even if her and Ai were best friends.

            "Hm. Did you guys have fun?" Rin coughed once more, trying to find out all the information he could before he could go in for the kill.

            "Yeah, a lot actually. She let me kiss her cheek before-"

            "Oh, well...uh..." Rin awkwardly yanked his phone out of his pocket. "It's Ai calling me...I better go. See you at practice." Rin quickly shouted, bolting out of the locker room.

            Rin couldn't stand hearing past that sentence. Ai let Seijuro kiss her cheek? Ai let Seijuro put his _disgusting_ flirty _lips_ on _her_ pale marble-like cheek? Rin stomped back to the dorm, murder on his features. He wondered what else Ai let Seijuro kiss. Her lips? Her soft pink frosted lips that would look so fucking good wrapped around his dick. Rin shook his head angrily and kept walking to the other side of the campus, where the residence hall was. He crossed his arms tighter and looked up at the darkening night sky. Ai _probably_ let Seijuro feel her up...even though her chest is flat and would not have any...pleasure to doing so. Ai _probably_ let Seijuro take off her clothes. Ai _probably_ let Seijuro trace his lips up and down her pale neck, leaving little nips and promises of, _"Oh fuck, Ai, you're all mine..."_ and _"you want to be fucked by the swim captain, don't you? Dirty girl."_

            Rin stopped in his tracks and got the most sour look on his face. Ai _probably_ did want Mikoshiba to fuck her. Take her from behind, or maybe make out with her underwater, late at night, when they were sure no other swimmers would sneak in. He could just see Seijuro's long, thin fingers tracing down Ai's perfect sides, hooking them in her lacy panties, sliding them down achingly slow as she writhed under him, breathing heavy. He could just see Seijuro biting Ai's earlobe and promising that he would be gentle unless asked to go harder. Rin could hear Ai's desperate screams, begging for her release at the mere control of the captain. He could see the pleasure that would paint the first-year's face. He knew that Ai would roll Seijuro over and get on top of him, just for the hell of trying something new, digging her short nails into his shoulders, throwing her head back and rolling her exposed hips up and down, down and up, her natural lubricant basically soaking Seijuro's fit thighs, his hand on her ass. He just knew that Ai wanted Seijuro to hold her in his arms after fucking, in the captain's bed, being loud enough so that Rin could hear from right across the hall. Rin broke out a small sweat and quickly made his way to the dorm he shared with Ai. He _desperately_ needed sleep...right?

            When Rin walked in, Ai was hunched over her desk, biting her lip and trying to finish her presentation on cell division for AP Biology. She quickly glanced up, her fresh face void of any makeup, her hair still wet from her shower after swim practice. Ai hardly wore makeup — she always had swim practice with Rin and the others. She only wore it on special occasions. Such as her date with Seijuro last week. Rin desperately tried to keep his anxiety back, but when Ai's blue eyes met his, he threw his bag to the ground and glared at the girl. _Oh god, oh no, here it comes_ —

            "What the fuck were you doing with the captain last week?!" Rin shouted, the voice in his head that was warning him from confronting Ai fading to black.

            "W-what?" Ai stammered, wincing.

            "You heard me, Mikoshiba told me!" Rin seethed, leaning against the desk, their noses almost touching.

            Ai's blue eyes widened, and she looked very confused. She was too afraid to say anything, having not heard Rin yell at her in at least a month. She wrung out her hands, afraid to make eye contact.

            "Yes, we went out last week, but it-"

            "You do know that the son of a bitch is in love with you, right?" Rin snapped, grabbing Ai's face and bringing it closer.

            " _W-what_?!" Ai exclaimed, absolutely shocked.

            Captain Mikoshiba? Mikoshiba-Senpai? In love with _her_? She felt her cheeks awkwardly warm up, but then realized that it was just Rin's fingers holding her face close to his so that she couldn't turn away. Ai could tell that Rin wanted to know the truth...and Ai could only lie if she was looking away.

            "Yeah, he's in love with you! He just asked me in the locker room if you were fuckin' single, Ai!"

            "Matsuoka-Senpai, you know that I am-"

            _"Tell me. Tell me who you love."_ Rin glared, his voice quiet and terrifying.

            Ai's ocean-blue irises nearly disappeared with how much her black pupils enlarged. Ai knew that she would be floating around and giggling awkwardly with Rin's smooth chlorine-scented gentle fingers on her face, but given the situation, Ai couldn't even _enjoy_ it. She swallowed dryly. She couldn't just say that she was in love with Rin, could she? Ai was flattered that Seijuro had a crush on her, but Ai couldn't see herself holding Seijuro's hand and being his girlfriend. She never had any fantasies of them kissing, getting married, or having children. Ai's fantasies were exclusively for Rin. No matter what, Rin was _always_ on Ai's mind. She shook softly in Rin's grip, closing her eyes.

            When she reopened her eyes, Rin's red eyes were soft yet strict, patiently awaiting an answer. Ai slowly stood up, and Rin rose up with her, her pale face still in his fingers' clutches. She leaned into the touch and sniffled a bit. She knew that she was going to be denied, but she felt as if she had no other choice.

            Ai thought out what reaction Rin would have. He'd be absolutely repulsed, yank his hands from her face, and leave the dorm, or go and ask Seijuro for a room change. He'd probably talk about how annoying and ugly she is before rolling his eyes and ditching out. Ai blinked back tears _. No._ She could not cry when admitting her love for him. That would not be in her best interest. She had to be strong. She knew she couldn't stand another night of listening to sad songs about unrequited love. God basically handed Ai this situation on a silver platter, and she'd be damned if she didn't just take it.

            Ai opened her mouth softly, her voice shaky.

            _Here goes._

            "M-matsuoka-Senpai...I love you..." She whimpered, closing her eyes quickly, feeling tears brim the edges of her eyelashes.

            "W-wh-"

            "I love you, Matsuoka-Senpai!" Ai exclaimed, opening her watery eyes again. "I have for a very, very long time...I went with Mikoshiba-Senpai that o-one night because I wanted t-to..." Ai swallowed, ashamed.

            "Because why?" Rin encouraged, his voice shocked and soft.

            "B-because I-I want-wanted to see i-if I c-could get over...liking you." Ai whimpered, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands.

            "Ai-"

            "I-I'm sorry, Matsuoka-Senpai. I told Mikoshiba-Senpai that I-I had a crush on someone...a-and that someone was you...but I didn't tell him your name. I-I knew he'd probably tell." Ai admitted, still hiding her face, her words muffled.  "I realized that I didn't _just_ like you, but I love you...because I couldn't see myself with anybody else." Ai breathed, slowly pulling her face out of her hands, yet refusing to look at her senpai.

            Rin was shell-shocked. He was not expecting _that_. He was thinking that Ai would admit to all the horrible things Rin thought Seijuro wanted to do to her and want them as well. He did not even predict the fact that Ai _wanted_ to be with _him._ Rin took a deep breath and looked at the anxious first-year, wringing her hands silently, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. Rin's shoulders relaxed and his heart beat quickly yet contently. He stepped a bit closer to the first-year and yanked her to him, kissing her right on the lips.

            Ai let out a surprised gasp, her eyes wide as Rin's were peacefully closed, gently squeezing the girl more snug against him, tilting his head. Ai slowly let her eyelids close, like that of a curtain call, before kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss fully, pulling back when she felt Rin's tongue lick along her lips. She looked at him, her eyes half-lidded, panting. _This was definitely the wanted outcome._

            She shakily put a hand in his hair and ran her fingers through it, pressing her forehead up against his neck, taking in the scent of chlorine and faint cologne on his skin. She bit her lip and, when mustering up enough courage, let her shy lips kiss his throat. He let out a breathless laugh, making her look at him. He bit his lip softly, making sure that his teeth wouldn't pierce his lip.

            That would totally ruin the moment.

            He leaned towards her and put his lips to her ear, blushed.

            "I thought that you had all these fantasies of fucking the captain..." He admitted, clearing his throat before continuing, " _not me_." He smirked widely, his snarky arrogance rearing its head.

            Ai looked up and lowered her cornflower blue eyes into slits, standing closer.

            "Did any of those fantasies have you bottoming?" Ai teased, biting his lip harshly.

            " _Damn, Ai."_

\--

            Rin and Ai went into swim practice the next morning, hand in hand. Ai kept her eyes glued on their hands intertwined, her heart skipping beats. Rin was sure to show off the hand holding when he passed by Seijuro, sending a stink eye. Seijuro looked up and was about to whine when his eye caught a petite burgundy-haired girl wearing a Iwatobi High uniform through the glass separating the lobby from the pool deck. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged on his swim jacket, making his way over to the girl.

            She looked a lot like Rin, but Seijuro ignored it. Rin _never_ said he had a baby sister...right?


End file.
